


Everyone Is Gay In The Chat But They're Living

by Hell_Serpent



Series: Hit Me With Some Of Them Rare Pairs. [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: BAMF Shiota Nagisa, Baking, Blogging, Boys In Love, Cooking, Cute Shiota Nagisa, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Fans, Food, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nagisa being Nagisa, Sleepy Boys, Video, chat, food blog, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: Dumpling?mORELIKEDUMPME: I'm crygn his apron says dont stab me afujer––––––Ramseyisbae22: thag's fiarKitKat75: art you oksyRamseyisbae22: no they're too fhcking purehas fluff, cooking, joyful sobbing and chatsdid i mention they also have a cat.





	Everyone Is Gay In The Chat But They're Living

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914552) by [BlackRitual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRitual/pseuds/BlackRitual). 



> the plot was somewhat inspired by another Yuujigisa fanfic here in ao3 and if the the author of that fic see's this, thank you for inspiring me and making me add some more love to this rare pair

**Yuuji has posted a video!**

 

 **somefoodlover45:** holy shit it's  _here_.

 **IsNagiGayOrEuro:** HELL YEAH, NAGISA'S HERE

 **Dumpling?mORELIKEDUMPME:** Oh sweet the boys are gonna cook

 **somefoodlover45:** It's starting!

 

_The camera was up close to Yuuji's face, being jostled slightly as Nagisa in the background was preparing the ingredients, "Need help?" He called out as he grabbed an apron, putting it on._

 

 **Nagiyuujiislife:** Look at these boys preparing

 **Dumpling?mORELIKEDUMPME:** I'm crygn his apron says dont stab me afujer

 **somefoodlover45:** Wonder what they're gonna cook

 **Ramseyisbae22:** Judging from the ingredients maybe cupcakes?

 **IsNagiGayOrEuro:** Well we're about to find out

 

_"Nah, I think I got this." Yuuji replied before grinning once the camera angle was perfect and backed away only to almost trip, Nagisa saw and went in to catch him, laughing slightly. "Careful now."_

 

 **Ramseyisbae22:** holy  _shit_ that's too much gay

 **Nagiyuujiislife:** Boi you can never have too much gay

 **Dumpling?mORELIKEDUMPME:** hey im watching here but yeah, these two are the big gay

 

_"Thanks, Nagi." Yuuji mumbled as he got up, kissing the shorter teen on the cheek as he grinned at the camera, "Hey there guys! You've all requested this video for a celebration in having a million followers, Nagisa is also accompanying me because you all voted for him."_

 

_Nagisa simply smiled and waved shyly, "I am going to fail badly at this."_

 

 **IsNagiGayOrEuro:** _mood._

 

_"Hey, you'll be fine okay." Yuuji whispered though it could still be heard as Nagisa lightened up, smiling a bit more easily, calming down as he nodded._

 

 **Nagiyuujiislife:** okay yeah somebody stop them my heart can't handle the big gay.

 

_"Unfortunately, since I'm not allowed in the kitchen anymore, only Nagi here will be doing the baking but I'll be making recommendations to fill in the silence since Nagisa's not much of a talker when he's cooking." Yuuji chuckled nervously as Nagi bent down and spread his arms slightly, a cat coming on screen as he picked the little carnivore up._

 

 **KitKat75:** AAAAAAAA AIWA IS HERE

 **somefoodlover45:** Im sohbing, Nagi and Aiwa are playing in the backgroung this is too pure i csn't

 

_"Well let's get started shall we?" With that, you could hear Yuuji narrating some recommendations as you could see Nagi begin to make the cupcakes, the two chatting with each other every now and then with Aiwa sometimes walking around the counter mewling for pets._

 

_Nagisa giggled and set aside a bowl before petting the car and kossed his head before continuing while the feline left._

 

 **IsNagiGayOrEuro:** These two are so cute, Yuuji is lucky

 **Ramseyisbae22:** Thise two are lucky too, they're living with a rich kid

 **KitKat75:** Yuuji doesn't seem spoiled though, he's a good kid

 

_At one point, the two began to duet as Nagi started mixing on a bowl, laughing and smiling all the while._

 

 **BofD:** they make my single heart flutter instead of get jealous, they're so sweet

 **Nagiyuujiislife:** that reminds of that one video Yuuji had on twitter which just consisted of Nagi being such a precious boi

 **Dumpling?mORELIKEDUMPME:** Send link pls

please

 **somefoodlover45:** normally i'd say we're watching this but let's watch that one vid for now

 **Nagiyuujiislife:** here ya go

 

_"Yuuji, look at Aiwa oh my god." Nagisa had his hands covering his mouth, eyes tearing up as he watched the kitten nibble on Yuuji's finger._

 

 **IsNagiGayOrEuro:** _i'd sob too, look at the little ball of fur on Yuuji's lap_

 

 

_"I shouldn't have had too much coffee, I can't protect him." Nagisa mumbled, sobbing as he rested his chin on Yuuji's lap, sobbing even more when Aiwa sniffed his nose and licked it._

 

 **BofD:** so fucking  _precious_

 **Dumpling?mORELIKEDUMPME:** which one

 **somefoodlover45:** _both_

 **Ramseyisbae22:** thag's fiar

 **KitKat75:** art you oksy

 **Ramseyisbae22:** _no_ they're too fhcking  _pure_

 **Nagiyuujiislife:** we aren't even at the lullaby part and we're already sobbing

 **IsNagiGayOrEuro:** the  _what_

 

_The scene changed to Nagisa sitting down beneath a tree, Aiwa in his arms as he began humming._

 

 **BofD:** _is that for the dancing and the dreaming_

 **somefoodlover45:** he looks so  _peaceful im crying_

 **Ramseyisbae22:** he makes it work even without a duet im

 **KitKat75:** we feel you.

 **IsNagiGayOrEuro:** letc# get back to the main vid altight

 **Dumpling?mORELIKEDUMPME:** _W hi ch go d di d i ple as e to b e ab le to wi tn ess thi s? i wan t to th ank th e m_

 **Nagiyuujiislife:** _i don' t kno w b u t i al so w ant to th ank them_

 

_Nagisa smiled when he placed the cupcakes in the oven and began to wait, cleaning up some of the counters. Yuuji suddenly slid in when music could suddenly be heard and began to dance. Nagisa laughing sweetly at the display before joining in, albeit a bit more smoothly._

 

 **somefoodlover45:** tfw you ace something you're bad at

 **IsNagiGayOrEuro:** these two sweet boyfriends are dancinf i cant

 **Dumpling?mORELIKEDUMPME:** i'm not even sad i'm single these two love each other so much some of there love is cheering me up

 

_Soon, the cupcakes were done and Nagi got some frosting bags, giving one to Yuuji as they both decorated it, a little sloppy at forst but getting the hang of it until they were done._

 

_"I'd say this is a 7 out of 10 on the design, looks great for a first try Nagi." Yuuji mumbled, kissing the frosting that got stuck on the bluenette's cheek making his boyfriend blush and smile._

 

 **Ramseyisbae22:** well atleast he isn't favoring Nagi

 

_Yuuji took a cake and took a bite, eyes widening as he groaned, licking his lips, "What filling did you put? This tastes amazing."_

 

 **Ramseyisbae22:** Ah, there it is.

 **BofD:** holy shit he's eating them so fast

 **IsNagiGayOrEuro:** Nagi looks so concerned lmfak

 

_As Nagi tried to stop Yuuji before he could choke, you could hear him narrating, "Since Yuuji had a sugar crash I'll be making the end card- howdoidothisYuujihelpme- anyway...uh hold on."_

 

 **KitKat75:** how the hell is he so relatable and yet so precious i fu ginc

 

_"Um, if you liked this video there's more on our channel as this place is meant for food reviews. Thanks all for the support wave and show Aiwa? Oh wait that was an action."_

 

 **somefoodlover45:** LM AO

 **IsNagiGayOrEuro:** seeing him mess up still makes him adorable, literally how

 **Nagiyuujiislife:** _i'm not complaining_

 **KitKat75:** _nobody is._

 

_Nagisa proceeded to do the action, smiling shyly as he blushed and waved before getting close to the camera, "Now where's the button? Oh here it i-"_

 

 **Ramseyisbae22:** I am devoting my life to them

 **somefoodlover45:** most of us already have

 


End file.
